The Pheonix and the Fox
by AnnaJlow
Summary: She's supposed to be living a simple life going to high school and catching rogue demons on the side, but how could she not be curious about where she's from. And why won't Shuichi leave her alone? Trouble ensues. Shuichi/OC Lemon GUARANTEED. I don't disappoint. ;) R
1. So much for ordinary

I couldn't believe all of the events of my life that had led me to my current situation. My childhood had been a complete disaster, filled with abuse and torment until that fateful day I met my big brother. Of course we weren't actually related by blood, but when Hiei found me cold and bleeding by that half frozen river in a dangerous part of Makai, and he couldn't possibly leave me there.

_**Flashback**_:

'What am I gonna do now?' sob, shiver 'I killed him! He was the one that gave me food, and I killed him! … But,' sniffle 'he was gonna rape me.. I heard him talking about it last night… something about me finally being old enough to break in and make some money. I don't want to do that! Mommy said I should wait! Mommy said I should be in love! I miss you so much mommy…'

I cried silently, trying to wash the blood from my hands and face and other parts that had been cut from the skirmish with the older demon. Most of the blood was coming from my abused anus where I HAD been raped. The disgusting brute had decided to save my 'actual' virginity for sale to the highest bidder. But at the time I didn't know it was still considered rape, so I was happy I had preserved my hymen (that I didn't even really know about) and some form of my dignity.

'I may die, but at least mommy will be proud of me when I go to heaven to be with her.' I smiled weakly at this thought and gently dragged my lower half off the bank and rested my sore bleeding bottom into the frosty river water. It hurt so badly. I just wanted some relief from the pain before I died, and if I got hypothermia I would die quickly and without the pangs of starvation.

I looked down at my still bloody hands. Blood and flesh were still embedded underneath my nails from the struggle. My hands had slashes gouged into them from where I had gripped the broken glass and plunged it repeatedly into the evil demon's face and neck.

I was startled that I was glad the man was gone. The thought that he would never again look at me with those disgusting eyes, or touch me with his filthy hands made me smile.

I lost consciousness in the river and Hiei found me nearly frozen to death. Hiei himself was just a child then, and needed the same companionship as I. He carried my chilled naked body to the cave he called home and wrapped me up by the fire. The two of us had been together ever since. The only time we were away from one another was when he went to find his real sister Yukina. I knew how important it was for him, so I wished him the best of luck and we went our separate ways, albeit temporarily.

I sometimes think back to the man that had held me captive all those years. I don't remember when I had come to live with the fowl demon, or what his name even was. I didn't know my father, and only had a small fragmented picture of my mother. The only reason I knew my own name was because it was tattooed on the inside of my wrist. I didn't know where I had gotten all of my tattoos.

I had two giant black wings tattooed on my back that became real wings when I fed them my demon energy. I couldn't use them to fly away from my captor because he kept my inside with chains around my chest and torso keeping my wings immobile, beating me nearly half to death if he saw them protruding from my bony back. Many times he had brutally sawed them off, not caring that they would grow back. I think he enjoyed to see the gore and hear my screams of agony. I tried many times not to give him the satisfaction. Once I vomited, and he was so furious he tried to shove it back in my mouth. I never vomited again in front of him.

I awoke with these memories swirling around in my head. Someone was sitting over me, rubbing my face with a cool cloth, and saying hushed words to me. I blinked a few times before a beautiful face with jutting black and white hair around it came into focus.

"So you're alive are you? That's troublesome. Perhaps you'll be a handful, will you?"

I looked at the kind face that had uttered such strangely harsh words to me. I couldn't help but smile at him. I reached up to the hand that had recently been stroking my face with the now discarded cloth, and brought it back to my cheek as a sign of affection. I wanted to thank him for his compassion, but my words wouldn't work.

He blushed and looked away, although not retracting his hand.

"Hn! You'll have to learn to cook and earn your keep. I don't need any extra baggage."

_**End of flashback**_

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. It had been more than one hundred years since I have seen Hiei, but every now and again I feel this nostalgic tug on my heart, and I know he's out there somewhere. I don't regret the fact that we had to part. At first I was frightened, but I was almost an adult demon and I could take care of myself.

_He would probably laugh if I he saw me right now…_

"Amaya!" I immediately snapped my head up from the table in the corner if the library where I was sitting. _Darn it Hana, I thought you wouldn't be able to find me!_

Said girl ran up to my table and dramatically collapsed into my lap, panting like she was dying. I couldn't help but giggle at her childish antics.

"Amaya!" cue dramatic wheezing, and panting. "Do you _enjoy_ seeing me in agony? Why didn't you meet up with me at lunch? I was worried one of your little stalkers had ATTACKED YOU!" She grabbed my cheeks in between her fingers and spread my face. "You're lucky we're best friends or I'd be really mad right now!"

I laughed. Her face was scrunched in pretend fury, and it seemed like her teeth were fangs. "Oh? Because you're not mad right _now?" _

My friend Hana just looked at me surprised. Then she let go of my bruising face and smiled sheepishly. "Oops..heh" She patted my abused cheeks and removed herself from my lap to sit across from me.

Hana was your average, every day high school girl. She was very beautiful, but she didn't focus much on her beauty and instead decided to focus on academics. She was even repulsed by the idea of make-up, and intentionally wore her hair in boring hairstyles like pigtails.

Her hair was brown as well as her eyes and she was a little shorter than me, although I was the tallest girl in our class so she was by no means short. She had a smile that could brighten even my darkest day, and she was the only thing in my world I really wanted to protect.

We met her this year when we both started as first years. I had gone to the sister junior high, but she had moved here from a different city. She saw me sitting alone at this very table in the library and came up to me out of the blue and challenged me. She said that she would no longer allow me to have the highest grade point average of the female population at Meioh.

Since that day, we became friends. I had never really had a friend since I started attending school because I was afraid it would affect my work. I was supposed to be policing the students and surrounding neighborhoods for demonic activity. If I were to be discovered, my cover blown, I would have to leave.

Fortunately, Hana is almost like a rash. I smiled at the thought.

"Amaya!" I blinked at the hand waving in front of my face. "Are you even listening? Gah, you're so spacey sometimes!" Hana pouted at me and continued. "I asked why you've been hanging around Minamino-san lately? Are y'all going out? You would tell me if you got a boyfriend, right?" Her eyes grew large and developed tears. She sniffled and her hands were clasped in front of her imploringly.

"Hana," sigh, "I am not seeing anyone. Minamino Shuichi has been coming around to ask about school related extra curricular activities that he would like me to join. I of course have declined." I brought my water bottle with my straw to my mouth and took a sip.

Hana's melodrama decreased. "So you promise that you aren't cheating on me? You're still my number-one bitch?" Hana smiled sweetly. She was such a strange girl.

"Naturally." I replied coolly, giving her a wink. She swooned down into her chair and began to playfully fan herself out of her mock coma. I chuckled.

I looked back down at the book I had been reading when I heard Hana get up to go to her next class. She said goodbye and murmured something about how lucky I was to have tested out of my afternoon classes so I could just chill wherever I wanted. She always scolded me for spending too much time in the library.

I felt her kiss the top of my head and say, "Later." And then I heard her skipping off. She always skipped.

I continued to read my book, until I heard someone slip between the bookshelves that kept my little table secret from the rest of the library. (Because the librarian loves me, and knows I like my privacy, even to go as far as handing me a spare key so I could come on the weekends and evenings ) I pretended not to notice, until a familiar smell hit my nose.

"Yes, Minamino-sempai?" I said curtly, trying to hide my frustration of being interrupted from my book again.

I heard him take a seat across from me. "Please Amaya, we've discussed this. We're are in the same class, so I am not your sempai. And I would appreciate it if you would call me Shuichi. We are friends, are we not?"

I locked eyes with him over the rim of my glasses. "Are we, sempai? You don't know me, and I don't know you."

He smiled again and ran a hand through his hair. "Not for lack of trying. Why are you so cold, Amaya?" He faked a frown, and tilted his head sideways.

I sighed, looking back into my book. "I am not cold Minamino-san, I just have no interest in making friends; especially not of the male variety. Besides, Why do you even try to befriend me? What is your motive? I have not seen you making friends with any of our classmates."

He pulled my book from my hands before I could stop him, and set it gently on the table in front of him. I tried to hold back my glare in favor of a blank stare.

"_I_ have plenty of friends. It is _you_ that are lacking. I simply wish to remedy that. And what is your objection to males? Are you perhaps inclined towards the same sex?"

I couldn't catch my jaw before it fell wide open. _He is quite blunt. And definitely rude. _

"For your information, _Minamino-SEMPAI," _I spat. "I don't view sex or gender as an obstacle when it comes to issues of the heart. But to answer your question, no. I do not lean towards the same sex. I am a heterosexual, _NOT_ that it is any of _YOUR _business."

I reached for my book, but he snatched it away and grinned.

"I am very happy to hear that Amaya-san, and I didn't mean to offend you. I was simply speaking out of jealousy." He continued to smile devilishly at me, and it made me wonder what his fan girl would pay to have him smile at _them_ like that.

"I simply was curious because the only other person I see you with at school is Chizuko-san (Hana) and the two of you seem quite close."

I guess I walked in to that one. I should have known someone would question my sexuality eventually being as I'm the _only_ girl at Meioh that isn't boy-crazy. Even Hana had her fair share of guys she liked to hang out with when she wasn't hanging all over me. I knew her feelings towards me were platonic, but that girl had no sense of personal space. I think it's because she was raised by her aunt and lived with many cousins throughout her life. Lots of sharing.

My glare towards him was probably apparent now. "Is there a reason you are here?" I said flatly.

He chuckled at my obvious irritation. "Come now, Amaya-chan. You must know by now why I come to visit you so often. I want you to hang out with me. _Outside_ of this library preferably."

I crossed my arms and looked away from him. Human boys were irritating. Their hormones made them feel like they were much more desirable than they are, and Kami knows Shuichi didn't need any help. He had fan-girls out the wazoo stroking his ego.

I couldn't even imagine why he was here in the first place. He could have his pick. Why couldn't he just leave me in peace? I was so happy when Koenma-sama gave me this job after my loyal years as an assassin. He said I deserved to know what it was like to be a teenager, and have a normal, relaxing life. I'm sure Botan had a lot to do with it, but I wasn't going to complain. I loved it.

But then there was Minamino. Ever since he found my secret table he couldn't leave me alone. All these questions and curiosities. Does he have to know everything about _everyone?_

I sighed. "How long are you going to keep up these interrogations? Until I go out with you? Is that what you want?" I look at him, and his grin widens.

"My, my Amaya-san. That was rather forward. Do you think every gentleman that talks to you is after a date?"

I scoff at his foolish joke. "I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to many gentlemen."

Shuichi just chuckles and puts his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Alright Amaya. I'll admit I deserved that one. And to answer _your_ question, yes I would very much like to go on a date, although I have never thought of my friendly conversations with you to be remotely close to interrogation."

I scowled. He just wasn't going to give up, was he? "If I go out with you, or hang out with you or _whatever_ you choose to call it, will you promise to leave me alone?"

His smile faltered a bit at my callousness. "Amaya," he sighed. "I truly just want to learn more about you and become friends. I don't know why you keep acting so cold towards me. I promise I'm completely harmless." He rested his elbows on the table and folded his hands underneath his chin.

I frowned at his expression. He looked at me pleadingly like I had somehow insulted him. He was trying to make me feel guilty and fold under pressure. It was working. _Darn my bleeding heart! Why must I feel so sympathetic towards humans? Hiei would surely be disgusted._

I put both my hands together on the table and looked down. I couldn't believe I was going to give in so easily.

I looked him in the face, and I could tell he was waiting. His body was stiff, and his eyes were focused on mine. "Where do you want to go?" I asked. His face broke into an obnoxious grin.

"Excellent."


	2. Fun with popsiclesFun in the Library

As we walked through the park with our ice cream in our hands, I couldn't help but feel contented. The thought of being content while walking next to Shuichi Minamino however, was not intended, nor acceptable.

I frowned, and continued to lick my Popsicle. I guess it's okay for me to feel friendly towards a classmate, as long as it doesn't become a regular thing. I don't want his fan-girls catching wind of our exploits _should they become regular, against my wishes. _I don't need that kind of attention, and jealous female drama was out of the question.

I blinked, as once again there was a hand waving in front of my face. _Why do people do that? _

Shuichi chuckled at my confused expression. "I was saying, there's a picnic table underneath and awning just a few paces ahead where we can wait for the rain to stop. I wouldn't want you to get drenched. That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me. Especially on our first date." He smiled.

I looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were accumulated as far as the eye could see. It would definitely rain soon.

"I don't remember agreeing to this being called a 'date'. It's just an outing of two classmates. Don't get ahead of yourself, sempai." I glanced sideways at him, trying to give him my most rebuking expression.

He simply smiled fondly at me as if I were a child that was pouting. "Of course not. My mistake." He continued to eat his ice-cream cone, which was now only an inch tall. For such a polite person, he definitely eats quickly. Probably because he doesn't want it to melt- _why do I care?_

We finally reached the awning, and I stepped up on the picnic bench, choosing to sit on the table instead. I don't know why I always choose to sit on the tables of picnic areas. They just seem more comfortable and I can see my surroundings better.

Shuichi chose to stand in front of me, and look up to the clouds. "Looks like it's going to be quite the storm. I'd better call my mother and check in." He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and hit the send button. He talked briefly to someone on the other end, and hung up.

He then preceded to hand the phone to me, in which I declined. "No thank you, sempai." He tilted his head in confusion.

"Surely your parents will be worried about your location during the storm?"

I shook my head. "I have no one to call sempai. Thank you for your concern."

He frowned and placed his phone back in his pocket. I could tell what he wanted to ask, but I beat him to it.

"I don't have parents. I live on my own and have a part-time job on the weekends." I looked up into his eyes and could see the pity- well not really pity as much as compassion. He really wasn't like the other human teens I've met. He seems more mature somehow. Like he's older than he- _God stop thinking. He's your classmate. The classmate that harassed you to go out with him._

I realized I had been staring into his eyes for quite some time now. He looked deeply into mine, as if the contact was answering the questions of the universe. I was frozen. His face was so serene in his concentration. It seemed like he was communicating with my soul. Finally he moved. He seemed surprised by our emotional staring contest, and a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

His eyes darted downward. "Your popsicle is melting." I snapped out of my reverie and looked down. My index and middle finger were covered in cherry liquid.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I preceded to insert both digits into mouth and suck the sticky substance off. Some of it had dried and was being stubborn. I glanced up at Shuichi, and was startled by his expression. His cheeks were rosier than before- his mouth slightly open, and his eyes were dark with slight specks of gold I'd never seen before.

I continued sucking my fingers, confused as to why he would look at me in such a way. Once my fingers were completely clean, I looked down and noticed my Popsicle was about to drip again. I quickly put it in my mouth as far as the stick and made a slight slurping sound.

I saw Shuichi move in the corner of my eye and noticed he was shifting his weight and was staring at me, his breathing slightly labored. His eyes had gotten darker and were narrowed. He stared at me like he was a predator and I was his prey. _What is going through your head Shuichi? I will never understand human males. _

I was about to remove my Popsicle, when Shuichi's hand moved to grasp the stick from my hand. I was too surprised to take it back, so I placed my hand on the table beside me. He slowly moved the Popsicle to the back of my throat. I didn't gag. His eyes narrowed further, and he preceded to slow pull the Popsicle from my mouth. When the tip finally emerged he circled it around my lips and down my chin. His eyes were completely focused on the red sticky trail.

Before I could find my senses enough to stop him, his face moved closer and he licked the trail from my chin to my mouth, finally capturing it in a kiss. My mouth was open in shock, in which he took advantage and invaded with his tongue.

My heart was beating erratically, drumming in my ears and my head was spinning. I could feel an unfamiliar heat rising in my body and I wasn't sure how to respond. He continued to invade my mouth, until I finally snapped back to my senses.

I roughly shoved him off of me and jumped down from the table. I didn't bother to turn around and see his reaction to my rejection, instead bolting out into the rain.

The next day at school was awkward, to say the least. Every time I saw him in the hallway, I couldn't stop myself from ducking away. I practically avoided him like he was a disease. I was ashamed for letting myself be affected so much by a meaningless human boy. _Why should I care? Why am I embarrassed by a silly kiss?_

Whatever the reason, I just couldn't bring myself to face him. He violated my mouth, and I wouldn't allow him to violate my normal school life. Hormones be _damned! _

For the fifth time that day, I ducked into the girl's bathroom to avoid passing him on the way to my dual credit English class. I thought seriously about just going to the library for the rest of the day, but that was my favorite class and I wouldn't allow myself to be driven away by that moron!

I set my bag on the counter by the sink and looked into the mirror. I didn't understand his fascination. I was much plainer looking than his fan-club girls. My hair was completely black and had unruly curls, which is why I kept it in a long loose braid. I couldn't braid it too tight because it would get tangled. My eyes were a dull grass green with a small hazel ring around my pupil. They could easily be mistaken as brown from a distance. I wore oval shaped glasses, and my uniform always had a baggy sweater over it. I never wore make-up (unless chap-stick counts) and my uniform skirt went all the way past my knees. It was actually the one issued for winter, but I was the only one in school that wore it, regardless of season.

The only thing that set me apart was that my ears were slightly pointed, (although not very noticeable) and my canines were a little longer than normal (also not noticeable). I kept hair pinned to cover my ears, and I mastered the art of blank-face, so no one has ever seen my teeth anyway.

All in all, I looked like a plain, unattractive nerd. Sure, if I were in my normal assassin clothes I would seem moderately attractive to any demon male, but in the human world I was below average. Which was exactly my intention.

And yet somehow I had attracted the most popular boy in school. My normal, relaxed life was slowly slipping away from me and I had no control over it.

I leaned my head against the glass and sighed, creating a small formation of moisture under my mouth and nose. _Why can't he just go away?_

I decided it was best to go straight to the library after all. I sat down at my secret table behind the bookshelves in the rear of the library, and began reading my book. It was a fantasy book titled "_Discovery of Witches"_. I had always been fascinated by the idea of witches. They were like humans with demonic powers.

Witches were rare and mysterious, much like my own breed of demon. I was such a rare breed that even I didn't know everything about where I came from, or the extent of my abilities.

I know that there are many names for my breed: Seraph, Stymphalian birds, some even referred to us as Sirens, even though our magic has nothing to do with singing. I know that we are basically extinct. I, as far as Lord Koenma knows, am the last one. I have had limiters placed on my powers for several years since I've known Koenma-sama. He says it's because my powers are unstable and could cause harm to myself as well as others.

Hiei would've probably been deeply offended by that prospect, but I fully trust Koenma-sama. He's been like a father to me for almost one hundred years, and has given me a job, a place to stay, and kinship. He and Botan had been the closest thing I've had to a family since Hiei and I parted.

I've always been curious about my parents and the history of my kind, but when I questioned Koenma or Botan, they seemed uneasy and unwilling to answer. I assumed it was probably not a happy tale, so I stopped asking. I wasn't in favor of tempting fate and jeopardizing my happiness.

All the years I spent in spirit world weren't all love and joy. I spent nearly a century rigorously training to be a spy, an assassin, a strategist, and a mole. I learn 62 different forms of CQC, as well as how to control what little power I could use while being restrained by the limiters placed on me.

Naturally I used some of those skills for my own benefit. I stole a few documents from spirit world in order to learn more about myself. I discovered that only one demon of my heritage was born every ten thousand years. There were more than thirty of our kind ten centuries ago, but they mysteriously vanished. Apparently my mother was the last before she gave birth to me and also vanished.

According to what I discovered, we were a type of demon that wasn't around forever, but instead was created by one of the former Kamis, many millennia before Enma inherited the throne.

The information about our creation was vague, and mentioned something about ancient dark magic and sacrifices. Some of the things I discovered in my searching made me wish I had never fed my curiosity. I felt as though I was related to some kind of horrible monster that was created in a lab.

Apparently the one who created our kind was called Bishagon, and he was known for being quite ruthless and starved for power. He was assassinated early in his reign, but not before breaking numerous spirit world laws and even being the cause for new laws to be written. He was responsible for the creation of the creatures that he called "the burning ones" also known as my ancestors.

According to spirit world records, he became paranoid that he would be overthrown, so he gathered sorcerers and conjurers and devils to help him create creatures powerful enough to annihilate legions of demons singlehandedly. He created only twelve before he was mysteriously killed.

The next spirit world ruler was a compassionate and patient ruler called Dainichi. He rebuked the spirit world council when they tried to have the strange creatures exorcized and destroyed. He protected them and put them under his care and service.

After that time they were known as the Winged Guardians of Spirit World. They were secret protectors and servants that were directly employed by the spirit world rulers. They lived in the spirit world and did the bidding of the emperor himself.

For centuries they were merely myths to those outside of spirit world, and few had actually seen them and lived to tell. They were usually sent to destroy whole villages or organizations that threatened the balance between worlds. They were creatures of death and war.

They came to be know as the Jigoku no Tenshi, or the Angels of Hell.

I was startled out of my memories by the familiar scent of roses. I could hear someone walking through the empty library towards the enclosure of shelves that hid my secret table. I quickly ducked under the table before they were able to shuffle between the shelves.

I held my breath in hopes that Shuichi would just give up and go away. No such luck.

I saw his red hair hanging down as he looked under the table and saw me crouched with my arms wrapped around my knees. _Well this is embarrassing._

I could see that, while I thought he would be smiling at my predicament, he was actually frowning.

"Amaya, why are you avoiding me?" the sternness of his voice surprised me.

I crawled out from beneath the table and looked at him. His face held a mixture of confusion and hurt. "Well, I- uh-" I stammered. I couldn't very well say that I wasn't after being caught red handed. Frankly, I didn't know what to say. _I'm avoiding you because you violated me!_ I knew it wasn't nearly as severe as I had made it out to be in my head.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm sorry about the incident yesterday. I didn't mean to frighten you or force myself on you, it just happened. I can't explain my attraction to you. It's just there."

My eyes widened at his confession. _What is he saying? That he likes me?_ The idea terrified me to no end. He was _the_ Minamino Shuichi. To be involved with him in _any_ way would be social suicide. I would never have another quiet moment again.

I returned his serious gaze. "I'm sorry sempai, but I don't return your feelings. While you are an attractive young man, all of the baggage that you come with is not the kind of life I want. I intend to go through high school without any sort of drama or unnecessary attention. Merely being in your presence would jeopardize that." I closed my eyes in hopes that I wouldn't have to see his reaction. I was being harsh, but it's for the best… _Isn't it?_

"I'm sure you're a really nice guy and have great conversational skills among other things, but I'm just not the dating type. Trust me. Besides, there are plenty of other girls that would count themselves lucky to have your attention sempai. Being as I am not interested, I am obviously not worthy of your affections."

I finally opened my eyes to see him smirking at me. His eyes still held a little hurt, but he overall seemed amused. He moved closer to me, and I stepped back until my butt hit the table's edge. _What is he thinking?_

He reached up and pulled my glasses off my face and set them down on the table. He then reached back up and pushed a few loose curls away from my eyes. Once again I was frozen in his gaze.

"You know Amaya, I don't understand you whatsoever." His eyes darted back and forth and he looked into mine. _Why can't I push him away? _I felt the same heat from yesterday creeping up my flesh. I'm sure my face is flushed.

"I know you think I should be put off or offended by what you've said, but I find myself more intrigued by your rejection. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily." His wicked grin faltered for a moment and he looked more serious. "The only part in which I took offense was when you compared yourself to those ridiculous fan-girls." He's scoffed and glanced away for a moment before looking back into my eyes.

He brought his hand up to caress my cheek. "You have more value than any of those girls. Intelligence has always held more importance than beauty, and you have both."

If my face wasn't blushing before, it was now. My legs began to feel weak and I had to lean against the table for support. Shuichi felt me adjust and pushed his body between my legs so I was forced to sit on the table with him positioned _scandalously _between my thighs.

Even though I was uncomfortable with the situation, I couldn't bring myself to protest. It was like I had lost control of my body. His right hand caressed my cheek and down my face, while his left hand found a haven on my right thigh. My skirt had ridden up mid thigh when he moved to stand between my legs.

His right hand moved down my ear and the back of my neck while his thumb stroked my pulse. His eyes were roaming with his hand and he seemed like he was in some sort of trance, similar to my own.

His hand finally stopped at my buttoned shirt collar. I kept all but the top button closed, so all that showed was my neck. I felt his fingers deftly unbutton the first couple of buttons sticking over the top of my baggy v-neck sweater.

His hand then continued its journey until his thumbs caressed my collarbone. A shiver wracked my body before I could stop it and he froze, hissing with a sharp intake of breath. He looked directly into my eyes, and I could see the cloud of lust settling over his. My shiver had affected him greatly and I could tell he was struggling with himself.

He looked back to my unbuttoned shirt, then to my eyes. "Amaya." He half whispered, half croaked. His voice was strained. "I am going to kiss you." He said, completely serious. It was a statement.

I couldn't find my words, and simply uttered "Mmhm." Before his lips found mine as his right hand tangled into the loose hair at the nape of my neck. His kiss was much gentler than the last, but picked up force quickly. I felt his tongue nudge my bottom lip and my mouth opened instinctively.

My tongue shyly played with his as his mouth undulated with his kiss. Every time his tongue would come through the gap, mine would meet him meekly. I had never kissed anyone before. I had to admit it was exhilarating.

My hands gripped the table so I wouldn't lose my balance as he pushed forward, mashing his pelvis into mine. His left hand began a journey up my leg and my skirt began to rise up. His hand grasped my lower back (underneath my skirt!) and pulled my hips closer to his.

The whole time I was focused solely on his mouth and the way it quickened my pulse. I had never before experience anything similar. His left hand removed itself from my skirt in favor of wrapping around my waist.

He pulled me closer still, until I felt something prodding the juncture of my inner thigh. My mind was a haze of hunger and confusion as I was prodded. Finally I realized the only logical thing that could be prodding me and I gasped.

I shoved Shuichi away as my palm connected with his face. He was completely stunned and the haze of lust lifted from his eyes as and expression of shock and embarrassment replaced it.

I didn't realize I had used so much of my strength to hit him until I saw the tiny bead of blood trickle from his lip. I was both embarrassed and terrified. I couldn't believe I just hit a human.

Tears formed in my eyes as I stared at Shuichi's shocked face. I just knew that my cover was blown. He would tell everyone about this and I would be named a freak. I started to run out of the library, not caring to grab my things, before a hand reached out to stop me.

I turned just as a few tears slipped from my eyes, and saw Shuichi holding onto me, a look of guilt on his features.

"I'm so sorry Amaya. My actions were unacceptable. I should've shown more restraint." He frowned, and the left side of his face was red and looked like it would bruise. I felt terrible.

"B-but, I _hit _you." I stammered, more tears beginning to fall. I had actually hurt an innocent human boy. I couldn't forgive myself.

Shuichi chuckled nervously. "I have never deserved being slapped by a woman more in my life. Thank you for bringing me back to my senses." His hand slipped from my wrist to gently grasp my hand. "Please allow me to make up for my actions by walking you home. It's dark out already, and there's no one else in the library."

I looked around. Sure enough, most of the library lights were off. How long had we been here, doing _that? _I blushed again at the memory.

Looking up at Shuichi, I realized exactly what kind of man he was. Kind. He smiled down at me, even though I had just struck him and Kami knows it still had to hurt. He handed me my glasses that I had completely forgot that I wasn't wearing. _Seeing as I don't really need glasses._ I placed them back on my nose and turned to Shuichi.

I grasped his hand in return. "Yes. I need to get you some ice for your cheek anyway." At that, he laughed.


	3. Well that escalated quickly

As we walked down the street towards my apartment, I began noticing things about my neighborhood that I hadn't noticed before. Like how deserted and dangerous it looked. I couldn't help but feel a lot of tension between Shuichi and I as we stepped farther and farther away from civilization.

When we finally arrived on my street, I realized there were little to no people living in the run-down looking houses, and there was only one gas station. Even the station looked pretty sketchy. I frowned. _Shuichi's gonna think I'm a coke dealer!_

I looked over towards Shuichi and saw him eyeing our surroundings warily. I could already tell what he was thinking. I almost wish I could tell him he was completely safe with me, but that would blow my cover.

Finally we arrived at the fairly large photography studio where I lived. The owner was a close friend of mine that let me stay in the separate attic on the top floor. I even had my own entrance from the alleyway. It was an opportune place for a recluse like myself. Very low profile.

I began to walk towards the alleyway, dodging a few trashcans until I reached my door. I pulled my keys from my school bag and unlocked it.

"So you live above a photography studio? That interesting. Do you know who owns it?" Shuichi asked. I suppose he was trying to start a conversation since the silence was getting awkward.

"Yes, actually. He's a very kind young man named Riko. His mother is native to Spain and his father is Japanese. His mother brings me food on occasion. I've even gone to their house across town for get-togethers."

I opened the door and allowed Shuichi to follow me inside. There were two sturdy flights of stairs with badly chipped paint. There were no doors or windows until the top floor, and then there was my apartment door, and a small balcony at the end of the hall.

I unlocked my apartment door and welcomed Shuichi inside and offered to make some tea. He accepted gratefully.

After I put my book bag against the wall next to the table for my keys, I took off my shoes and went straight ahead to the kitchen. I could hear Shuichi untying his shoelaces and placing his book bag next to mine. It was strange, but I was quite happy to have Shuichi in my sanctuary. This was the first time I'd ever had a guest. Even Hana has never seen my apartment.

Once the kettle was filled with water and on the stove, I walked over to where Shuichi was standing and smiled politely.

"Would you like a tour? It's not much, but it fulfills my needs splendidly."

He nodded and followed me into the apartment. I show him the bathroom and the little sitting area connected to the dining and kitchen areas. I showed him my spare room that I kept all of my art and other hobby items in.

"I didn't know you were an artist. This is rather impressive." Shuichi said, picking up one of my drawings. It was a charcoal and pastel sketch of a girl's face.

"I'm not really an artist. I can't paint, and I have trouble with oil pastels. My favorite medium is charcoal and soft pastels." I looked at my drawing for a moment. It really was quite good, but hardly made me an artist.

"You don't have to be good at every medium in order to be an artist. Really you don't have to have any talent whatsoever. Art is in the eye of the beholder and the hand of the creator." Shuichi looked at me again, with his deep, demanding eyes and I couldn't help but blush at his praise.

"Well, thank you." I couldn't think of anything to say. He had an uncanny knack for rendering me speechless.

"No thanks necessary. You're very talented." He placed my sketch back on the table and looked at the rest of the articles in the room. When we finished looking through my spare room, I took him to see my bedroom.

Which is apparently where I went wrong.

As soon as I stepped into my room and began showing him around, I noticed a blush forming on his cheeks. I had completely forgot that it isn't normal in the Japanese tradition for a teen girl to have a boy in her room. Immediately I felt foolish.

"I-I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable." I blushed and looked down at the floor. I began wringing my hands.

"There's nothing to worry about. You have a very nice room." I looked up and noticed his blush was gone. He began intently looking around. I released a breath I had been holding, and continued showing him my bedroom.

I had a simple full-size bed with white sheets and pillowcases, and a purple comforter. My walls were painted grey-white, and I had one window beside my bed. I had a grey nightstand and grey chest-of-drawers. I had a small vanity with a black chair that contained a bottle of perfume, a bag of makeup, wide-tooth comb, and writing utensils.

My closet had a sliding door and contained six pairs of shoes, and several school uniforms along with other clothes. I had a few stuffed animals on my dresser, and on the floor along the wall. Gifts from Botan, naturally. She insisted that a girl needs stuffed animals when she gets lonely. I just thought they were cute to look at.

All in all my room is rather boring. Other than the vanity an stuffed animals, it could easily be a boy's room. I was about to suggest we go back to the sitting area when Shuichi caught my attention.

"Do you play guitar?" He asked, pointing at the instrument case across the room. I walked over and opened it to show him.

"Actually it's a ukulele." I said, handing it to him. His eyebrows raised as he looked at it. "I've never seen a ukulele that big. Usually they're so small." I smiled at his confusion.

"It's a baritone ukulele. It has the same tuning as a guitar, although with only four strings. Naturally it's larger than a tenor or soprano ukulele. It sounds very much like a guitar too, but with a less metallic sound because it has two nylon strings."

He smiled and handed it to me. "You will play for me, won't you? I'm curious now, and I will resort to pleading if I must. It won't be pretty."

I couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to laugh so heartily with someone other than Hana. I nodded, and began walking back to the sitting room. I reached my bedside table first to grab a pick and my capo from the drawer before heading out the door.

When we arrived in the sitting room, I made him sit on the couch as I fetched the tea. I leaned my ukulele against the couch and set my pick and capo on the coffee table.

I came back to the couch with a tray of ginger-peach tea with a small vial of peach extract, cookies and a tiny pitcher of milk. I showed Shuichi how to lightly sweeten his tea with the peach extract I had purchased at a teashop, and set the plate of cookies in front of him.

I watch with a smile as he took the first drink. His eyes widened slightly and he smiled. "This is very good. You'll have to make this for my mother sometime. She loves tea."

My cheeks warmed at the idea of meeting his mother; but my attention was swayed by Shuichi, who was suggestively looking from me to my ukulele. I giggled and grabbed my ukulele, sitting on the ottoman on the other side of the coffee table.

I positioned my capo on the first fret, and began to check the tuning. It was still perfectly tuned from yesterday. I strummed a C-major, and took a breath.

_Well the train just left the station, headed south again._

_Past the lamp lights that illuminate the ticket stands_

_She took four dollars, fifty-cents_

_A photograph to reminisce_

_With one last kiss, the door was closed_

_She didn't say goodbye_

_Cause you're leavin',_

_Leavin'_

_Leavin' me again_

_Yeah you're leavin',_

_Leavin'_

_Leavin' me again_

_And I though it was forever,_

_But forever's as elusive as the wind. Yeah~_

_Well I thought about your sad eyes looking back at mine_

_And it took all the strength I had inside not to cry_

_Keep thinking it would be much better_

_If I could just forget her_

_I read your letter_

_From the last time_

_You didn't say goodbye_

_Cause you're leavin'_

_Leavin' _

_Leavin' me again_

_Yeah you're leavin'_

_Leavin'_

_Leavin' me again_

_And I thought it was forever_

_But forever's as elusive as the wind. Yeah~_

I played a few more bars of music, and concluded my song. When I looked up, Shuichi was smiling. He looked a little surprised.

"That was wonderful Amaya, I had no idea you were so talented." He applauded lightly and I giggled.

I set my ukulele aside and joined him on the couch.

"How long have you been playing?" He asked, taking a bite of one of my cookies. I would be lying if I said I wasn't flattered by his interest.

"Well," I thought for a moment, lifting my right index finger to touch my chin. "Hmm… I'd say about, 18 months? I little more than a year." I nodded as I agreed with my conclusion. He made and incredulous face.

"Really? You're quite good for someone who hasn't been playing long. I can't wait to see how you're playing in five years!" He chuckled, and took a sip of tea. I couldn't seem to fight my blushing cheeks tonight. _Why is he having such an affect on me? _

I couldn't think of a response to his praise, instead choosing to take a sip from my now empty cup. _Way to go Amaya. _I rolled my eyes at myself and set my cup back down on the coffee table.

I reached for the teapot and poured myself another cup, adding my extract to sweeten and stirring it. I brought my cup to my mouth for a drink, without realizing how hot it was going to be. Immediately I jerk the cup from my mouth and spilled it down the front of my blouse.

Shuichi quickly caught the cup before it could hit the ground and set it on the table. I looked down at my now drenched uniform. _Fantastic. _

"Are you alright? That looked hot. I could get you some ice or-" I waved my hands in front of myself.

"No! No! Shuichi! Thank you, but I made this mess, and I'll take care of it. Don't worry. You just relax and enjoy your tea, I'm going to hop in the shower and wash my uniform. I'll be back in a jiffy!" I chuckled nervously before bowing and leaving the room as quickly as I could.

I reached my bedroom and opened my drawers, scouring for clean and preferably dry clothes. _Way to go, dumbass. Now you look like a nervous klutz! He'll never talk to you again!_

I groaned at myself and was immediately stunned by my thoughts. _Why do I care? Wouldn't it be better for me if he _didn't _talk to me? Don't get attached to this human, Amaya! You have too much to risk. If Koenma even _thinks _you're jeopardizing your mission, he'll uproot you and you'll be a hired killer again. _

I certainly didn't want that to happen. I never wanted to go back to being an assassin. Coming home to Reikai covered in blood, Botan always trying to get me into therapy… It was a nightmare.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The hot water automatically began rinsing off the sticky tea and soothing my tense muscles. I lather my hair and body and rinsed. Once I was satisfied, I put some conditioner in my hair and rinsed as I combed it with my fingers. When most of it was out, I turned off the water and stepped from the shower.

I dried and put on my loose, wide neck, grey sweater and black sweat pants. I didn't bother to pull my hair into it braid, preferring to leave it loose to let it dry.

I walked back into the sitting room to see Shuichi looking at my potted Iris. It was the only plant I kept. I thought it was beautiful.

I stood behind him, knowing he sensed me join him. He looked like he was inspecting it more than admiring.

"Do you like flowers, Shuichi?" I asked. I honestly didn't know and awful lot about him.

He smiled at my question, still looking at my Iris. It was large, with purple and white petals. It was a subtly beautiful flower, not too flashy. I found them to be especially beautiful on sad, rainy days.

"I love all kinds of plants, but especially flowers. I actually plan on studying Botany in university." He gently stroked one of the petals. My Iris almost seemed to lean into his touch. _Curious…_

"What do you think of roses, Amaya?" He said, releasing the petal and gently folding it back into place.

"I suppose I like roses. They're very beautiful, but receive far too much attention. I guess in a way they remind me of you. Are you as amazing as everyone thinks you are?"

He began to laugh heartily and I blinked at him, startled. Honestly I thought he would be insulted by my honesty.

He put a hand on my bare shoulder that wasn't covered by my sweater and turn to look at me. He seemed to do a double take and his eyes widened a fraction before his face became its normal blank slate.

His eyes roved up and down my body as he drank me in. _What did I do? What could be going through his head right now? _My heart leapt. _Oh shit! I wonder if he can tell I'm not wearing a bra?_

His eyes finally landed on mine. I felt his grip on my shoulder tighten slightly as his face drew closer to mine. My heart began to race and I could feel blood rush to my cheeks. _Is he going to kiss me again?_ I didn't know if I could take another of Shuichi's kisses so soon. They tend to leave me disoriented.

His face was now so close I could smell the peaches on his breath, as it fell hot against my lips and chin. I noticed this time, because we were standing, that he was a few inches taller than me. He was leaning slightly.

I was about to close my eyes and submit, when a loud roll of thunder startled us, causing our foreheads to collide.

I let out a yelp, before everything went black. For a brief moment I hoped I had died, so I wouldn't have to face the humiliation of what just occurred. But my thoughts were cut short as my emergency storm light blinked on and cast a faint red glow about the apartment.

I looked up at Shuichi who was looking around my apartment. He looked back at me and smiled.

"We seem to have a habit of getting stuck together during storms." He chuckled warmly, and let his hand slip from my shoulder. I couldn't believe my luck. _Of all times for the electricity to go out, why now? Stupid storm!_

I told him to wait here while I went to find some flashlights. I found two and headed back to the living room. When I walked up to where Shuichi was standing, I noticed he was on the phone.

"Yes mother, I'm safe. Of course." He made a surprised face and blushed. "Mo_theer_, I assure you I will be the perfect gentleman. Please." He looked at me briefly, and looked away. "I'll be sure to come home in the morning, with my host. Now _please, _stop worrying and get some rest. We don't have school tomorrow since it's Saturday, so you don't need to worry about my uniform." He sighed. "I love you too. Goodnight."

He closed his phone and ran his hand through his hair. _What is he planning?_

He finally turned to look at me, seeming uncomfortable. He sighed again. "That was my mother calling to tell me we're under a typhoon warning. She recommended we stay inside and wait it out." I was glad for a moment that the room was dark and illuminated in red so Shuichi couldn't see the stain on my cheeks.

_Wait it out? Alone with Shuichi? How could this happen?! _

I took a breath to calm my nerves. Shuichi must have sensed my distress, because he wrapped his arms around me. I tensed for a moment, and then forced myself to relax. Shuichi patted my hair gently.

"Don't worry Amaya, it's just a storm. We're safe. I won't let anything happen to you." I rolled my eyes, knowing that he wouldn't see. _Great. He thinks I'm worried about the storm._

I inhaled the scent of roses. I couldn't help but calm down immediately, as I was encompassed in the warmth of his arms. My arms wrapped around his waist squeezing lightly and I felt him stiffened briefly. I could tell he wasn't expecting me to return his embrace. I felt him sigh against my neck and ear as his arms tightened around me,

I don't know how long we stayed like that. Part of me didn't want it to end, and part of me… wanted to beat the living _shit_ out of both of us. _Why am I enjoying this? What the hell is wrong with me?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt his breath getting closer to my neck. _What is he doing? _I was tempted to turn my head and face him, but I kept my cheek pressed against his collarbone and waited.

I fought back a shudder when I felt his lips press into my flesh. My heartbeat quickened almost instantly and I had to fight to keep my breathing steady. _Why does he affect me so?_

His lips remained for a moment and then he pulled back. I almost let escape the breath I had been holding, before I felt his lips brush me again. This time, with more pressure. I felt his tongue dart out and caress me, and I wasn't able to control the tremor that escaped me.

He paused for a moment, and then slowly unwrapped his arms. I frowned at the loss of contact before his hands slid up and gripped my shoulders, holding me in place against his body. I felt his lips press against my pulse and instinctively I tilted my head, granting him more access. I didn't have any control over my body's responses.

When he knew I wasn't protesting, he let his hands release my shoulders in favor of his arms snaking around my waist. Slowly, I brought my arms up to encircle his neck. He began planting open-mouthed kisses along my neck until he reached my collarbone.

His head dipped down and he began to suck and nip lightly at it, letting his tongue periodically massage the offended flesh. I gasped when I felt his tongue dive into the hollow of my throat, and one of my hands flew into his hair, grasping.

I didn't understand what was happening to me. _Why am I letting him do this to me? Why does it feel so good?_

One of his arms grasped my waist and pulled my body flush against his while his other hand roved upwards, caressing my ribcage, upper chest, collarbone and neck until grasping the back of my neck and mashing his lips to mine.

His kiss was rough and passionate, demanding submission. My mouth opened instinctively and invited his tongue. His tongue furiously stroked mine until I couldn't help the whimpers and moans that escaped me. His grip tightened and he purred into my mouth. Apparently he liked the sounds I was making.

I couldn't help myself. I want to touch him so badly! My hand that was tangled in his hair roamed around his head to thumb his ear. I tugged slightly, and he let out a husky growl of appreciation. Before I knew what was happening, his hands hooked beneath my knees and lifted me as he took two steps and set us on the couch, me straddling his lap.

The dangerous position I found myself in only fueled my desire. I found myself wanting Shuichi, all thoughts of protest completely shut down. I knew that I had control over the situation, as I am no normal teen girl, and _that_ control kept my worries at bay. Although I couldn't help but wonder at the absurdity of the situation. Here I was, a full fledged demon, _necking_ with an innocent human boy, and _I loved it._

After we were settled on the couch, Shuichi's hands found my hips as he kissed a trail down my neck. My head tilted back as my hands found his hair once again. I fingered the long strands that felt like threads between my fingers. It wasn't as soft as my hair, but was softer than any male's hair I'd ever felt. Only a few girls could say that their hair was softer, but I could tell he neglected it from time to time.

His kisses reached the low neck of my sweatshirt, and began trailing along the hem to my exposed shoulder. He sucked at my shoulder and I hissed. Everything he did lit my blood on fire.

His hand moved up anSd began sliding down the material until my left breast was almost exposed. My nipple was barely covered. He bent his head down and kissed the top of my breast. My breath caught in my throat. His head shifted back up as his hands found the fabric once again.

His eyes shifted to mine and he stopped. He silently asked for permission. My hand reached out to his face and caressed it gently. He leaned into the caress and the atmosphere changed for a brief moment. The lust and passion that permeated the air morphed briefly into affection.

My hand wandered down his face to his throat, and the fire returned in his eyes. His mouth opened slightly as he waited to see what I would do. I hooked my hand behind his head and kissed him, granting him permission to continue. He pulled away from my mouth and kissed down towards the hem of my sweater.

When he reached his destination, he kissed the top of my breast again and let his thumb gently caress rising flesh. My breath was deep and ragged as my body trembled under his ministrations. He decided to take his time and began licking and sucking the tender exposed skin.

I was lost in the sensations and I felt an overwhelming desire to make him feel the same. I leaned forward slightly and licked the shell of his ear. He stopped for a moment and let out a surprised, "Ah" that came out so husky that it made me tremble. I licked him again, and this time he purred as his body shivered.

He continued kissing my breast and chest as I gave my attention to his ear. I kissed and licked the delicate appendage, slowly gaining more confidence. Finally I took the lobe between my lips and teeth and sucked. His hands grabbed my hips with ferocity as he groaned and bucked upwards slightly, mashing his covered groin into mine.

The movement shocked me at first, but I relaxed. He had little control over his body as I continued to torture him. I let my teeth sink gently into the flesh of his ear as I nibbled lightly. He groaned again, this time resuming his task.

I barely had time to register the fact that I felt the fabric of my sweater graze across my now hardened nipple before I felt his warm mouth encase it. I felt a light tug and completely forgot how close I was to his ear. I let out a whimpered moan and felt him release my nipple for a moment to let out his own, apparently affected by the proximity of my mouth.

His mouth reconnected to my nipple, and I put my fist in my own mouth to hold back my noise of appreciation. His right hand roamed down my back until it grasped my bottom.

He used his grip on my rump to hoist me upward until I was flush against him, my pelvis touching his waist. My breasts were now level with his face so he no longer had to bend. His hand remained on my butt and began caressing and fisting my left buttock.

I never in my most intimate fantasies thought that anyone touching my butt would feel so erotic. I always imagined it feeling uncomfortable an even offensive, but with every squeeze a fire was stroked in my groin that was starting to almost feel painful. I wanted to quench this now unbearable need.

I heard thunder clapping outside and couldn't bring myself to care about the storm. The storm raging inside my body was more fierce and demanding than any typhoon or hurricane.

I felt his hand travel down my buttock to reach underneath and palm my clothed sex. I was too wild with hormones to protest, and simply moaned my approval into his ear. His hand rocked steadily between my legs as his arm pushed me farther against him, giving him more leverage. _Where does this human boy get these ideas, much less the courage to follow through?_

I was practically over his shoulder at this point, panting in his ear as he rubbed me furiously through my pants. The sensation was amplified by the fact that I wasn't wearing underwear.

I decided to continue my attack on his ear, nibbling at the sensitive shell and up along the top. He moaned and bit down on my nipple lightly, making me cry out. Hearing my exclamation must have affected him, because I was instantly lifted and spun around.

I found myself sitting between his legs with my back braced against his chest and his arms around me.

He held me tightly to his chest, burying his nose in the crook between shoulder and neck and inhaled. The act of him taking in my scent drove the demon in me wild.

His left hand roamed up to my exposed breast and he fondled it. I gasped as his fingers lightly pinched my nipple and rolled it.

His right hand gathered my shirt hem and began pulling it upward, exposing my stomach and the band of my sweats. His thumb disappeared beneath the fabric and rubbed back and forth along my belly, teasingly.

I whimpered at another pinch of my nipple and arched into the hand on my abdomen. He took his cue to continue, and his hand disappeared beneath my pants.

His naughty hand caressed my lower stomach and ventured down my hip, stopping on the outside of my thigh.

"Amaya." He whispered. His voice although slightly labored, held a bit of surprise.

"Mmhm." I whimpered. My breast still under attack. I couldn't make coherent sentences if I wanted to. I was Jello-goo. Very horny Jello-goo.

"You aren't wearing anything underneath this?" His voice sounded amused and sexy, his breath falling against my ear deliciously.

"Mm-mm" I muttered, still in a trance. I was in pain! I wanted him to touch me so bad! I was like a desperate pet wanting attention from their master. I would have been disgusted with myself if I had had sense enough to care.

He chuckled deeply, also sexy. "You naughty little kitten." _Oh god. Can you please not say things like that? I'm going to lose my dignity and rape you, foolishly desirable human._

His hand finally reached its goal as his middle and ring fingers stroked my clit. I moaned and my breathing became more labored.

His left hand continued to fondle my breast as his right hand stroked me. I had never realized how calloused his hands were until I felt them on the tender parts of my body. His rough hands toying me so gently seemed like heaven. I hoped to soon pass through those gates of bliss.

I began eagerly rocking against his hand as my completion drew near. I couldn't help but mewl and sputter incoherent words as I craved desperately for him to finish me. I could hear him panting and he see face beside mine, a mixture of concentration and pleasure. I would've never guessed Shuichi to be the kind of guy who gets off by giving.

I felt the end coming and I bit my bottom lip. I whimpered and called out something sounding like an unholy mixture of "God" and "Fuck" and it hit me like a tidal wave.

I felt my legs shake as I ground up against his hand. I closed my eyes and fully leaned back into his body as my orgasm crashed into me, wave after intense wave.

"Shuichi!" I gasped, still in the midst of the best orgasm I've ever had in my life. They really are better when you're not alone.

I felt him tense and gasp, his body shuddering under mine.

When I finally came down from my high, I fell against him and clung onto him like a lifeline. I was in a boneless state of bliss.

Shuichi's hand slipped out of my pants and his arms wrapped around me. I felt him nuzzle my neck and sigh.

We stayed like that for a few moments before I turned around in his lap and faced him. I couldn't believe what had just happened and I needed to know how he was reacting to these events.

_I just took advantage of a human boy! What is wrong with me?_

Shuichi smiled at me, moving some of my disheveled hair away from my face.

"You have curly hair. It's rather beautiful. How come you always wear it in that braid?" _Interesting conversation after debauchery. _I rolled my eyes.

"Looks aren't nearly as important as my grade point average. If I started fixing my hair, wearing make-up and dressing like every floozy in school I would get unwanted attention that would inevitably distract me from my studies and more important things in my life."

Shuichi chuckled and gently stroked my cheek. "Indeed." He looked at me fondly for a moment, and then a devious grin appeared on his face.

"I'm perfectly content being the only one to see you like this." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. His laughter was short however, and he cleared his throat and blushed.

"I don't suppose you have any clothes that would fit someone my size, do you?"

I raised my eyebrow at him, not knowing what he meant. His eyes glanced downward to his left leg (The one I thankfully _wasn't _sitting on) and then looked away, refusing to meet my eyes.

I looked down and noticed a large wet spot on his pants. "Uh!" I said, both startled and confused.

He saw my confusion and explained, "Um…- Well you see, that was the first time you ever said my name, and you said it so...- Well the way you said it was...-"

He was blushing madly now and looked so embarrassed. He'd been so aroused by my display and the way I had called his name in ecstasy, that he couldn't _contain _himself.

The thought that I had made that happen to him was extremely flattering and I couldn't control my urge to wrap my arms around his neck and hug him.

"I'm sure I can find something. I'll be right back." I said, removing myself from the scarlet boy and rushing to my bedroom. I completely forgot to take a flashlight since my demon eyes could see in the dark. I found some loose sweat pants and a large sleep shirt that said Pokemon on it, and trod back to the living room grinning like a fool.

Who would have thought sexual activities with a boy could be so much fun?


	4. I think I love you

I walked into the living room and handed Shuichi the clothing. I walked with him to the bathroom and told him he could use the shower, as the water should still be working because of our back-up generator. Hence, why the red emergency light worked.

He said thank you and offered to allow me to stay in the bathroom with him so I wouldn't be alone and afraid. _What a freakin' gentleman. Perv. _I rolled my eyes and declined. I stood outside the door and waited for him to remove his uniform so I could rinse it and hang it to dry.

I also had to pull my own uniform, still soaked from the washer and hang it to dry being as the electricity was out so the dryer was obviously out.

I scrubbed the stain out of his pants and hung them above the sink. I looked down and noticed he had also handed me his boxers. I blushed and rinsed them as well.

Once everything was hung and drying I went to make sure Shuichi had a towel. I knocked on the door of the bathroom and heard the shower still running. I decided to sneak in and lay a towel on the vanity and sneak out before he could notice.

As soon as I made it to the vanity I heard the shower turn off and the curtain pulled open. I shut my eyes and began to run from the room as a wet hand grabbed my wrist.

I heard a throaty chuckle from behind me. "Ah. So you couldn't resist spying on me, huh?"

My throat seemed to close up and I couldn't get intelligible words out. "I-uh, towel?" He laughed and his arm slipped around my waist, effectively pinning me against his dripping naked body.

"If you wanted to see, you could've just asked. You should know by now I could never deny you, kitten." He purred into my ear, making my knees weak. Even though I should be getting aroused by this occasion, I couldn't help but be confused and nervous.

My words suddenly returned tenfold. "Where do you get all of this confidence and testosterone Shuichi? You're only a teen, human male. Shouldn't this make you embarrassed or nervous? Shouldn't you be at all shocked by what we did?"

I felt him tense at my words, and I immediately wanted to slap myself.

"What do you mean by human?" he quietly questioned. Of course that would seem off to him. _Are you trying to confess? Do you want to blow your cover, Amaya? Shut the fuck up!_

I gulped and started again. "Uh- I meant, we're both human, right? Shouldn't we be a little repentant? We're only fifteen after all. Maybe we should think this through a little harder. Heh-" I sounded like an idiot.

Even though my ramble was barely intelligible, he seemed to relax. I used the opportunity to bolt out of the bathroom and collapse on my bed in frustration.

I immediately began scolding myself.

_Okay Amaya, get your SHIT together. I know why you're reacting this way. You're a relatively young female demon and you've never mated. Your body just needs a little more control than you're used to. _I blushed at the thought of Shuichi naked. _Okay, maybe the whole 'denial' thing isn't working out well. What's wrong with you being attracted to Shuichi? He's intelligent, charming, and definitely attractive. He could have any girl at the school, and yet he's hanging around you. Why are you so against this? _

Koenma's face popped into my mind briefly and made me do a face palm.

_Oh yeah. I wonder what 'dear ol' daddy' would think about you fraternizing with an innocent human? Even if Koenma isn't really your father, you know you can't go against him. He's raised you! _

_But then again, this problem doesn't seem like it's going away soon. Especially now that you didn't say no when he rubbed you off! _I couldn't help but blush at the directness of my own thoughts. I might've been able to filter my words and behavior, but my thoughts had a will of their own.

I sighed. _Well, maybe I should just keep this a secret. I mean who knows? Maybe this is just a phase Shuichi is going through. It must be hard being so popular. He probably just wants to get to know a girl that isn't obsessed with him. He'll probably get tired of me before too long._

Even though I intended the thought to make my situation seem easier, it only proved to make me melancholy. I didn't want Shuichi to get over me. I wanted to see where this would lead. I'd never been in love before, and I was secretly hoping I would fall for someone before the end of my life.

Deciding to just leave things as they were, I sat up in my bed and looked out the window. My favorite thing about the location of my loft is that I could see down the street from my window. I loved to stare at the orange glow of the streetlamps as they lit up the sidewalks.

They made everything seem almost ethereal, even though the view was nothing but ordinary. Being a creature that has seen things of myth and the supernatural, it was rare that you ever found anything particularly fantastic. But the human world was an exception.

There were so many subtleties about the human world that made it magical; the kindness of children, the changing of the seasons and even the sunrise and sunset. In the demon world, the sky is always the same bluish-purple haze, and there is no real sun. It's light, and then it's dark.

In the Reikai, it was always light and there was no weather or sun. It was an empty space for souls to make passage into eternity, and that was it. Not good or bad. Even the Makai was better in my opinion.

I sighed and began to let my mind find purchase in the beauty of the empty street. There was an alleyway directly outside my window that had a cluster of vines growing up it, giving it an old, enchanted look.

The street didn't have many businesses, and most of the buildings were vacant, but that only added to the splendor. It was a secret and beautiful place that the alley cats and I had all to myself.

I didn't hear Shuichi enter the room until I felt my bed shift. I was honestly startled, but I kept my cool and looked over at him.

My breath caught at the vision of Shuichi in my black sweat pants, bare-chested and dripping with a towel over his red mop of hair. He looked like Adonis and Alglaea had a child that was more splendid than any other creature in the mortal or immortal worlds. I blushed at my thoughts. _Boy wouldn't Shuichi like to know what I thinking right now! His head wouldn't be able to fit in the school on Monday, much less my apartment! _

I giggled at the thought of Shuichi with a large head, and he looked up at me with his eyebrow raised.

"What is it? Do I look funny?" _Definitely not. You're a babe._

"No. You're alright." I said getting up from my bed and grabbing a book from my shelf. It was an encyclopedia on herbs. I've always been interested in healing remedies.

Shuichi stared at the book quizzically and grimaced slightly.

"Don't you ever do anything normal? I am the oddest student at Meioh and even I do things for pleasure on occasion." He began rubbing the towel through his hair, and I watched as his lean pectoral muscles twitched a little. He wasn't too thickly built, but he had nice muscles here and there.

His biceps were round and rock hard, but not too large. He had full pecks but not bulgy, and he had no six-pack although I could tell his abs would present themselves if he flexed enough. His torso was long and fit, and he had a small trail of hair and inch below his navel leading down below- _GAH! Stop checking him out!_

Shuichi chuckled and I knew he had caught me. I was almost positive my ears were red and I refused to look in his eyes because I knew they would be laughing.

"Are you going to answer my question, or are you going to ogle my naked chest? Because if you choose the latter, we should make sure the odds are even."

My mouth dropped open and I stared at him as if he'd just punched a baby. _Did he just ask me to take off my shirt?_

I playfully punched his arm and mumbled, "Sempai no baka." And frowned moodily. I sighed.

"Normal is highly subjective. I do normal things all the time. Like eating and sleeping. I read books that fascinate me. Is that so wrong?" I unconsciously crossed my arms, feeling rather put out.

Shuichi laughed and reached over to pull me to his chest so I was settled between his legs. He kissed the top of my head, embraced me, and continued chuckling at me. I could feel his chest rumble with his laughter and I couldn't help but smile. I could've never believed that one person could make me feel so complete, simply by being near me and being happy.

I leaned into his chest and sighed. He felt me relax, and gave me a gentle squeeze. His hand ran down my left arm until he reached my hand, and intertwined our fingers. I knew I was supposed to be against this. I wasn't supposed to like being close to him

"Amaya? What are you thinking about right now?" _God, is he psychic now? Geez._

"Nothing really. I was actually wondering what you were thinking." _Ha!_

He squeezed my hand gently. "Actually I was just thinking that I wanted to be with you, in front of others. I don't want to have to sneak off to the library every time I want to see you because you're hiding. I really like you, and I don't want you to be ashamed to like me as well."

I was struck speechless for a moment. I had no idea all of this had been weighing on his mind. _Does he really think I'd be ashamed to be with him? I mean sure, his fan girls would make my life a living hell, but I'm not afraid of that. _

I snickered at the thought of a demon like me being afraid of some high school girls. Realizing I probably sounded like I was laughing at him, I decided to turn and face him.

"Look, Shuichi. I'm going to be completely honest with you. I always hide out in the library because I intentionally try to avoid close relationships like this. I have a lot of secrets that I can't share, and will probably never be able to. I don't know if you're looking to be in a relationship like that." I frowned and looked over his shoulder. I couldn't look him in the eye after that confession.

I felt Shuichi's hand under my chin and I looked up instinctively. He was smiling, and unlike that way he smiled at school, it reached his eyes.

"Amaya I'm not asking you to let me into all of your dark secrets. I just want a chance to make you happy and find some happiness in return. I too have many secrets that even my mother doesn't know. I promise I won't pry."

I couldn't help but smile. Maybe this was a good thing after all. Or maybe my heart was overriding my logic for the first time in my life. _Who cares?_

I removed myself from the bed and walked over to my dresser and opened my large wardrobe atop it.

"Well there are some secrets that I can tell you. For instance, I do take interest in 'normal' things." I reached in and pulled out a couple of manga that I kept stashed away. I walked back over to the bed and sat down in front of Shuichi again.

He raised an eyebrow and took one of the books from my hand. He flipped it over.

"Manga? You read manga? I would've never guessed that." He smiled as he continued to read the cover.

"_You_ don't?" I asked, surprised. "Not even one?"

He nodded. "Of course I have. I don't own any, but occasionally I borrow one from my stepbrother. He's a few years younger than me, so his taste is naturally towards fan-service. But I do enjoy some of the stories."

He opened the manga and began flipping through some of the pages. He stopped suddenly and pulled it nearly up to his nose, his eyes wide. "Ah."

He seemed startled by something so I looked over his shoulder. _Oops. _I had accidentally given him one of my, _ahem_, mature manga.

"Uh." His face turned a little red and I noticed his blush went all the way down his neck and the top of his collarbone, and all the way up to his ears.

"So. I guess you're into Yaoi? I would've never called that either." He closed the manga and set it down beside me, obviously trying to feign composure.

I almost wanted to laugh. "Yes. I actually prefer it. It's typically more exciting. I guess it's something about the taboo of attraction between two males. I don't really know, but I enjoy it."

Shuichi chuckled a little and smiled at me. "You are just full of surprises. I can tell I'm going to enjoy getting to know you better." He leaned forward and chastely kissed my cheek. The action felt so intimate, my heart raced.

I looked at my watch and noticed the time. "It's already 1:30am! If we don't go to sleep soon, we'll never get up at a decent hour!" I gathered up my book and manga and began putting them away. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Shuichi had frowned when I removed myself from his vicinity.

"I'm not sure I want to go to sleep yet." I turned to find Shuichi pouting. It was completely fake, but still adorable.

"Aren't you tired? We've been at school all day and tomorrow is the weekend! We don't want to spend it sleeping!" I walked back to the bed and sat down. Shuichi automatically moved closer and wrapped his arms around me, placing his head on my shoulder.

"I will go to bed if I can sleep with you. How's that?" I could almost feel his evil grin. _What is that perverted mind thinking?_

I turned to look in his face. He was smiling innocently and batting his eyelashes. "If I thought you could behave yourself, I would consider it. But I'm not so sure."

Shuichi hugged me tighter and kissed my neck. I shivered. "Come now Amaya, you know I won't do anything you don't want me to do." _Boys are so tricky._

I sighed. I could already see where this was headed. If I agreed, he would most certainly try something. If I made him sleep on the couch, he would probably be cross in the morning and make me pay for it.

"Very well. You can sleep in my bed. But only if we go to sleep now." As soon as the words left my mouth he jumped up, pulling the covers up and over his head. I couldn't help but giggle at him. I walked over to the light switch and flicked it off.

I crossed the dark room and crawled in beside him. The tension between us was already present, and I could feel his breath on my face. I tensed slightly when I felt his hand trace my stomach lightly, slightly exposing it. _Here we go._

I felt his strong arms pull me closer to his body, and I once again found that I couldn't resist. I hadn't the slightest clue why this gorgeous boy had so much control over me.

His hands started to roam my body as he tucked his face into the hair behind my ear. I could hear it loud and clear every time he exhaled, and I could tell by the trembling in his breath that he was holding back. He really wanted me. He didn't just want to pet me, or mess around with me. He wanted to take me. He wanted me to belong to him.

His wandering hands finally stopped on my hips as he turned me on my side to face him. He pulled me as close as I could get, burying his hard member between my covered thighs. I inhaled sharply but remained still. At this point I was curious at what he would do next.

He buried his nose into my hair and breathed in my scent. "Do you feel what you do to me, Amaya? It is so much more than this. Every day I go through school and wonder where you are, what you're reading, who you're with. I never know what you're thinking, but I desire so much to know." I felt his lips press into my ear. "Please be gentle with me. I have not fallen in this life, and I don't want to break anything."

I shivered. I couldn't help it. I'd never heard anyone speak with such sincerity. I almost wanted to cry at the honesty in his voice. To any human girl it might seem like a pick-up line, but demons can sense deception, especially in humans. I knew he was telling the truth. He was in love, and he was afraid.

I felt a tear form in my eye briefly, and I blinked it away. This was a guy I had been going to school with for a year. I had barely known all of the feelings he had been harboring. All this time I thought he was just joking when he flirted.

I pushed him back and leaned over him, looking in his eyes. They were glassy and full of emotion. I leaned down and kissed him on his eyes. I looked at him again.

"I can't promise that your heart is safe with me, but I will make you happy while we are together." I bent down and captured his lips. I wanted to show him some of the passion he had showed me earlier. I moved my lips against his, and I could feel his fear. His hands trembled as they reached for me, gently touching my arms. I lifted my left hand and grasped his hair as I maneuvered myself over his body, straddling his hips with my knees. I felt his member poke my butt lightly and I tensed.

I continued kissing him as I let my hands wander over his shoulders and down his chest. I lightly swirled a finger around his nipple and he sighed in pleasure. His hands remained firmly planted on my hips as he obediently drank in the pleasure I provided him.

After I stroked both of his nipples, my hands traveled down his soft, toned stomach until I reached his hair trail. I could feel him tensing. He was considering what might come next. I could tell he wasn't exactly used to being this physical with a girl, even though I would have thought otherwise a few hours earlier on my couch. Did he think I would stop? Did he want me to?

I gently stroked his hipbones and pelvis that stuck out above the hem of his pants in an attempt to calm him. My lips moved from his and began to trail down his neck. I nipped lightly and made bumps appear on his skin. He momentarily forgot about the placement of my hands and continued to sigh out his pleasure as I manipulated his skin with my teeth and tongue.

After I was positive that I had left a sufficient amount of marks, I continued my journey down to his chest. I kissed his pecks and further down until my lips met his nipples. I remembered how sensitive they had been to my fingers. He tensed again, this time in anticipation.

My tongue slipped out and flicked the tiny nub, and I felt him shiver. A barely audible moan slipped from his lips and his hands tightened their grip on my hips. My lips wrapped around his nipple and sucked briefly before my hand finally slipped beneath the barrier of his sweats and firmly grasped him.

He gasped and bucked into my hand, and I had to shift my weight onto one of his legs to keep him grounded. My knees locked around his right thigh, leaving his other leg free. I gently moved my hand up and down his shaft, causing his breathing to become labored. I silently thanked Botan for all of the dirty manga she had bought for me. She was a naughty otaku, but she was right when she said they held valuable life lessons. ;)

I removed my lips from his chest and traveled lower, all the while keeping a steady rhythm with my hand. When my lips reached his pants I carefully removed my hand and grasped the hem. I looked up at his expression and almost lost it. He face was flushed and his eyes were lidded in ecstasy. He looked down at me and his eyes held a mixture of pleading and confusion.

I shifted again so I could get more leverage a preceded to pull his pants down until he was exposed, all the way below his knees. His face held the briefest expression of surprise before my hand returned to his shaft and his head leaned back, his breath caught again.

I slowly picked up speed and waited for him to adjust to being exposed to me, before I decided to try more. His hands, having long since left my hips during my adventuring, were now tugging on the sheets. Soft, breathy moans now peppered the atmosphere around us as I began kissing closer to his pubic region, but bypassing it to journey down his thighs. My soft curls cascaded around my face and tickled his legs and pelvis.

I gently kissed his thighs down to his knees and back, trying to warm him up to the feeling of my lips being close to his member. I had to keep in mind that he was an innocent, human _virgin_, and I had to be as gentle as possible. _Then again, I'm a virgin too. But I'm also a demon, and things are different with demons._

I looked up at him again and saw him looking down at me. His eyes didn't hold as much fear as before, and instead were watching me with a look of desire and passion. He could handle it.

I stopped my motion with my hands and instead gripped him, holding his head upright. I looked into his eyes as I opened my mouth, letting my wicked tongue dart out and flick his tip. He gasped through his teeth, making a hissing sound and his eyes almost closed.

My tongue flirted with his tip as my hand went back to stroking him, this time slow and teasingly. I wanted him to _want_ what I was about to do to him. I wanted to make him desperate. His moans were beginning to sound desperate. I finally gave in and took him in my mouth. He let out surprised, "Ah!" that came out breathier than I'm sure he intended, and tensed as his right hand went to tangle in my hair.

_That's right. You like it._ My brain was becoming more and more of the demoness that I knew I was. I had tried so many years to become more human, only to have one human boy bring out the conniving vixen within me. I couldn't say I completely disliked it.

I slowly bobbed on his cock, taking him only half way. He was moaning more and more and his legs were tensing. I could tell he was getting closer. I assumed his hand would begin guiding me back and forth, but instead he just affectionately stroked my hair, giving my left ear squeezes of encouragement. _He really is kind. Not that I would mind if was a little more forceful. I am a demon after all._

I decided not to make him wait much longer. I pulled out my finishing move. I gave him a long lick before pulling him out of my mouth long enough to thoroughly wet my lips before going back down on him, all the way to the base. He moaned when he felt his entire shaft sink into the warm heat of my mouth. I didn't give him time to revel in the feeling as I began to attack his length with my tongue. I kept him firmly seated within my mouth as I moved my tongue in every direction against the underside of his shaft, like a snake.

My tongue applied pressure as it moved side-to-side, up-and-down across the grooves and veins along the underside of his erection. He moaned louder now and called my name. It sounded like the heavens calling me to paradise.

"Gah- fuck, Amaya. I'm- I-," he stumbled on his words. I knew what he was saying. I slid my hand along the sheet until it reached his and I gave it a reassuring squeeze. I continued my assault on his manhood until I felt his breath come out gasping and ragged. He moaned long and I knew it was coming. I moved my mouth up to his tip before slamming back down on him and moving my tongue again. That did it.

His hand pulled my hair harshly as his seed shot down my throat, thick and hot. It was an unpleasant taste, but I couldn't help but feel satisfied as I swallowed and proceeded to lick him squeaky-clean. I sucked any remnants out of the crease at his tip before releasing him completely, blowing him dry with my lips and pulling his pants back up. I crawled back up his body and lay beside him, sighing contentedly.

His breathing was still slightly labored as he came down from his high. I lightly kissed his neck and wrapped my arms around him.

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?" I nudged his side lightly and snuggled closer. I buried my face under his arm.

After a few seconds I felt him shifting only to have him lift up my face and look into my eyes. His eyes contained an emotion that I couldn't place. He gently kissed my lips and pulled back to look at me again.

"Amaya,- that was amazing.. but I want you to know that you didn't have to do that. I don't want to take advantage of you or move too fast. I know that I'm a teenage boy and sometimes I'm going to talk and act like a pervert, but you don't have to be responsive to any of my advances if you don't wish to. I'm not going to lose interest just because we don't engage in a physical relationship. I care deeply for you, Amaya."

He gently stroked my hair out of my eyes and looked deeply into my soul. I could see his emotions as if they were my own. There was no going back for either of us. One afternoon had changed everything for us. This was real. This was serious.

I leaned up and gently nuzzled his nose with my own. It was very much like an animal, but I couldn't think of another way to relay my affection. "Shuichi. I'm not concerned with which one of us is taking advantage of the other. And to tell you the truth, as far as being a pervert goes, I could give any boy at Meioh a run for their money."

The mood lightened almost instantly and Shuichi chuckled. "You haven't seen my entire manga collection. I have some that would make your dear mother worry about her precious boy." I leaned back and looked at him devilishly. He smiled and kissed my nose. "You know what they say about girls who read." I wagged my eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't worry so much Shuichi. Let's just see where this takes us, and not have any regrets."

I could see the relief that visibly flooded Shuichi. He had been genuinely worried about my wellbeing. If only he knew that he wasn't able to corrupt me.


End file.
